My Own Elf
by MysticHakai24
Summary: AU In a world where there are no creatures except Men, Prince Aragorn finds an Elven baby Legolas in the forest. A/L ch 3 up ^-^
1. In the Forest, We Find a Babe

Lord of the Rings:  
  
My Own Elf  
  
  
  
MysticHakai24  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- All characters belong to Tolkien. I only own the plot, otherwise I would have turned this into a published novel.  
  
  
  
Summary- AU Middle-Earth is emptied of the mythical creatures such as orcs, dwarves, and such. These creatures are only stories now, despised and looked-down upon. Men now control this world. That is until a Prince, still in his very youth named Aragorn finds a young babe in the forest one day. They grow together and as time flies, Aragorn is put into more danger as the heritage of the babe is clear. The babe is an elf. SLASH A/L  
  
  
  
Author Notes- Um, a note: this story may not follow everything in the books. I may need to change some things to make the plot flow smoothly. And I may not finish this story because of lack of interest. Now if there are many reviews then I may complete it. *hint, hint* And another note, I am usually very busy. It's not because of schoolwork or anything like that, I am just too busy helping my mother sometimes. So chapters may be short. If you look at my other stories, the chapters tend to be unlong. Thanks!  
  
  
  
This is an AU (Alternative Universe)!  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue: In the Forest, We Find a Babe  
  
  
  
The forests were bright, even the dark shadows, and the sun gleamed into each crook. The wind was gentle this day and nothing was light enough to be blown off by it. A Prince, sill only seven, rode upon his horse through the forest with his hair blowing against the force of his steed's speed. He yelped in glee and held on tighter.  
  
It was a calm day as the young Aragorn went hunting. He looked into the sky, through the tiny openings through the trees anyway, and found the sky bright blue with greyish clouds. Perhaps it might rain soon. The elves in the stories would have known.  
  
Aragorn loved the stories of orcs, dwarves, elves, and halflings. He most loved the elves. They were gentle creatures mostly with a great connection and love of nature. They were beautiful, as the artwork in the books showed, and they were one of the kin before the elves, as legends go. But the more he questioned about the kindred to his father, King Arathorn or Gondor, the more frustrated his father would seem.  
  
His horse trampled through the wild grass, and they both, Aragorn and his steed, enjoyed each moment with the smell of nature. Although he was supposed to only be hunting a deer, none could help but enjoy the lovely natural scenery that was free, not a single piece of gold.  
  
Suddenly, something jumped out in front of them and Aragorn's steed neighed as it lifted its two front legs in surprise. It turned and leapt the other way with panic and Aragorn could do nay to soothe the poor creature.  
  
The thing chased after them and Aragorn's horse raced faster until it was too exhausted to carry weight any longer. It jumped wildly around until Aragorn slid off along with his leather bag of items. He hit the ground with force and immediately stood and ran behind a tree.  
  
The thing went by and Aragorn could not make out the creature. But he hoped upon hope that his horse would return to him. For it was raised among the greatest of all trainers and it was quite intelligent for an animal. It would come back, or at least Aragorn hoped.  
  
A few hours passed and Aragorn began to worry. He stood and searched around, unsure of which way was home. He stretched his ears to listen for any clues of his horse running. He, for some odd reason, had sharp ears and they enhanced his hearing abilities.  
  
Too quietly, he heard a soft wailing. It was a child's cry and it casted down to whimpers at some points, then it would louden again as if it were attacked. With the curiousity of Men on his side, Aragorn strided to the sound, while being as silent as was humanly possible.  
  
He found, through many trees, a small bundle wrapped in a whitish cloth in the center of many wild weeds. He stepped closer, aand was careful of poison from the plants. He inspected the thing closely before deciding it safe and picking it up.  
  
He reached to the top and pulled the cloth off a bit to reveal a very pale and bone-stricken face. The eyes were open, although they were vacant and it gave a shade of emerald that so resembled the very being of nature. The mouth opened slightly as it inhaled and exhaled to clearly show that it was sleeping.  
  
There were tiny transparent hairs on the top of its head. Upon closer inspection, it could be described as golden, the color of the sunbeams. Looked closley at would reveal that the babe's ears were the same shape, slightly sharpened at the top, as Aragorn's.  
  
Aragorn was entranced by the babe's beauty. Although he was barely eight, Aragorn could find the baby a bit strange; and not only because of the eerie beauty surrounding it, but because of the way nature seemed gentle with it.  
  
Aragorn unwrapped the cloth a bit more to reveal the babe's gender. "He's like me!" Aragorn said to himself with excitement. He wrapped the babe back up with the silver cloth.  
  
"This cloth..." Aragorn inspected it between his fingers. It was very thin, yet it warmed the baby's body up quickly and it was very soft. There were bits of teeth and branches upon it to prove its immuneness to certain, complicated things.  
  
The baby awoke as soon as Aragorn stood up, for he was crouching earlier. The baby hiccuped and wept. It then said something softly, almost too soft for Aragorn to hear but he strained and heard.  
  
'Ataramin,' he said between hiccups.  
  
"That means, er," Aragorn went through all the languages he knew and all the artificial ones but he found none to match. Although it did sound pretty familiar. A spark gave through and Aragorn remembered, from one of his books on myths and legends, the elven language. "My father? I am sorry, young babe, But I am anything but a father to you."  
  
As if understanding these words, the babe began to cry and weep crying: 'Ataramin!' And he came to a part when he screamed the words.  
  
Aragorn rubbed the baby's back soothingly, not knowing what to do. Most seven-year-olds would probably never understand the situation. "Oh, what am I to do?" And soon Aragorn felt tears begin to shine in the very corners of his eyes.  
  
He soon began to hear the gallop of a horse, and just one, mind you. It came into sight and was a wonder to behold. Upon the horse was a man in grey, grey cloak and all. He slid the hood off and smiled at the Prince. "Aragorn, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"I am lost, Gandalf. And I found this child. Would you like to see him?" Aragorn offered the baby to the old man and he watched curiously.  
  
Gandalf took one look and was shocked. "Aragorn, do you know what this is?"  
  
"A child, sir?"  
  
"Yes, but..." He then whispered something too soft for Aragorn to hear.  
  
"May you repeat that, Gandalf?" he asked politely.  
  
Gandalf looked seriously at the Prince. "He is an Elf!"  
  
  
  
Aragorn appologized and returned to his room. He was sorry for losing a precious horse, yet excited to see the Elf again which Gandalf was holding.  
  
As Aragorn passed Gandalf, they shared glances and smiled. This was a happy thing. And especially for Aragorn who so loved Elves. He returned to his bedroom and found the child playing on the rug in a nude state. Aragorn panicked but remember the books saying that Elves were immune to the cold.  
  
He picked the Elf up and smiled. "A babe for me to take care of. And for he to be as fair as an Elf! But what to call you? I would love to give you a name from your heritage but my Elven is slim. What to call you?"  
  
As he said this he went over to the other side of the room and returned with the blanket found with child in the forest. He opened it and looked closely once more. This time he saw some writing embroidered at the edge and it said in beautiful writing: Legolas.  
  
He wrapped the child in the cloth and said, "Your name shall be Legolas and I shall care for you until you grow old and weary. No one shall know of you I and Gandalf for he has told me of Men loathing your kind."  
  
And so began the friendship between a Man and an Elf for the first time in much long a time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please send feedback and tell me if were good or bad and if I shall continue! Thank you! ^-^ 


	2. How to Hide a Wailing Elf

My Own Elf  
  
MysticHakai24  
  
  
  
Chapter One: How to Hide a Wailing Elf  
  
  
  
Aragorn slipped into the kitchens easily, avoiding the chefs' eyes as he told them of how hungry he was. He took some fruits of multiple kinds and the chefs' wondered. The Prince of Gondor rarely ate fruit, only if he were told to.  
  
But Aragorn took it and left. He hid it in his pouch and ran up the many marble stairs. He found Legolas crying, softly at first. Aragorn strided over and lifted the child while depositing the pouch on the floor.  
  
"'Tis all right, my fair Legolas. Do not cry," Aragorn said comfortingly. He began to become frantic as the Elf cried louder and he heard questions outside.  
  
There was a knock on his door, from his father. "Aragorn, is that you crying? Are you well or injured?" The doorknob began to turn but Aragorn had locked it by placing a plank of wood in front of the door.  
  
"I-I am fine, father!" Aragorn cried, placing his rough hand over the baby's mouth. "I just found a scratch from falling off your steed!" He heard a mumble and the footsteps of his father walking away. "'Twas close, young Legolas. You are not safe, I hope you know. We must try to keep you away from others. So please do not rouse the palace."  
  
Legolas hiccuped and became silent. He then laughed and tugged at Aragorn's hair. "Vha!" he cried in nonsense. And he tugged harder until Aragorn yelped.  
  
Aragorn tried uncoiling the child's fingers from his hair. Unwillingly, Legolas dropped his arm back into the blanket. "Perhaps I shall find you clothing."  
  
But Legolas began to cry once more, being totally dependant on Aragorn.  
  
"Oh! Oh, yes," Aragorn said and he walked over to his pouch on his knees and brought out various fruits. "Mm, choose your pick, Legolas." He softly placed Legolas on the floor and watched carefully.  
  
Legolas crawled over to the bananas, and he poked them with a chubby index finger and giggled.  
  
"The bananas?" Aragorn asked. "Of course! They are soft. Tell me, Legolas, do you have teeth yet?" He did not expect an answer, only an image.  
  
The Elf opened his mouth a little to show one or two tiny teeth growing along his gum. "Er, perhaps I should mash them for you." Aragorn presented the babe with a silver platter and utensil. He peeled the bananas' skins off and placed them somewhere else. He then put three on the platter and used his spoon to smash them into an icky goo. Legolas watched closely with interest in his eyes. He giggled and found it funny for no reason.  
  
Aragorn finished and picked a spoonful of banana up. He placed it in front of Legolas' mouth, waiting for the child to eat. But Legolas was unwilling. "Legolas, eat your banana, please." He waited and Legolas just stared at it.  
  
"Are you scared of the mushy stuff?" Aragorn asked out of the blue. Legolas pushed the spoon away with his short arms and then folded them over his chest. "Do you suspect that it is poisoned?" Aragorn asked once more. Legolas nodded.  
  
Aragorn sighed yet smiled. "I would never try to kill you, oh intelligent one. Here I shall take the first bite to prove that it is not to harm you." He lifted the spoon to his mouth's height and sniffed it before swallowing it. "There, you see. Now you eat."  
  
Aragorn placed another spoonful of banana on the spoon and lifted it to Legolas' mouth once more. Legolas opened his mouth eagerly and ate the banana quickly. He found it yummy and opened his mouth again. Aragorn laughed and fed the Elf until he was full.  
  
  
  
The Prince of Gondor placed Legolas on his own bed gently and placed the thick blanket over the child to, not much keep it warm, but more to hide him. After happy with the arrangements, he snuck out of the room silently.  
  
He made it to the tailors' room and knocked before walking in. The tailor seemed surprised to see the Prince but she greeted him fairly with low bows and pleasant smiles. "Good day, my lord. It is a surprise to see you here. What have you come need for me to do?"  
  
Aragorn shut the door behind him and hesitated to speak. He finally said, "Tailors make clothing, am I correct?" For he was still very young and had very slim knowledge of every single servant in the palace.  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
'Then would you please make clothing for a child that is around one or two?" Aragorn said, forgetting about the secrecy of his purpose.  
  
The tailor looked bemused. "Why would you want clothing for a baby, your highness?"  
  
Aragorn realized his mistake and quickly tried to think of an excuse. "Er, can I not want clothing without someone questioning me? I just have a curioustiy to see the size. Please?"  
  
"How would you like it?"  
  
"Er, green perhaps?" Aragorn replied, thinking that green would fit Legolas' eyes. "And maybe brown leggings? Can I have two of each? Can you make shoes, too?" He looked at the tailor expectantly with wide eyes.  
  
The tailor nodded and laughed. "Of course, my lord. I shall have this all done within a week or so."  
  
"And, er, can you not tell anyone about this? Not even my father?"  
  
"Of course." Aragorn thanked her and left leaving the tailor with a confused train of thought.  
  
  
  
Aragorn returned to his room with a satisfied look. He found Legolas sucking his small thumb and mumbling nonsense again. "I never knew that raising a child would be such frustrating." He smiled though and caressed Legolas' cheek.  
  
"I wonder where Gandalf is," Aragorn muttered to himself. He had not seen Gandalf for a while although the wizard had promised to stay for around one week. It has been two days since he had any sight of Gandalf the Grey.  
  
There was a knock on his door that woke Legolas up. Aragorn soothed the baby as he answered, "Yes? Who is it?"  
  
"It is but a servant, oh Prince, who was sent by King Arathorn of Gondor and Mr. Gandalf the Grey. They both wish to speak to you and are coming to your chamber. Thay will be here in a few moments."  
  
Aragorn blinked. "I shall invite them willingly." The servant left. Aragorn pondered what to do with the now-awake Legolas. Aragorn wrapped the sniffling child in the white cloth and he ran to the tailors' room once more.  
  
"Er, Miss!" He barged in and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Prince Aragorn? Is that a baby in your arms?" the tailor asked in surprise, but she still kept a smile as if she already knew.  
  
"I was hoping that you could keep Legolas for a while," Aragorn said hesitantly. "Can you, er, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Arwen."  
  
"Yes, can you keep Legolas here for a while?" Aragorn asked, handing the baby over to Arwen's hands.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Aragorn thanked her and ran off back to his room before his father and the wizard arrived. Meanwhile, Arwen stared at the child, "He is an Elf, like I. So I am not the only one left. Thank heavens." And she smiled brightly, dropping a needle and cloth on to a table near by. She cradled the child until he was asleep.  
  
Legolas felt safe, and had thought it was Aragorn who was holding him so tenderly.  
  
Upon close inspection, one could notice that behind Arwen's braids were a pair of ears, sharp at the point that enhanced her healing abilities.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Um, just for anyone who wants to know. Aragorn and Legolas will not have a relationship at this young of an age. I just want to put in some tender moments between a child and his, um, mother. I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope I'm not rushing it.  
  
And I think I said that Legolas was the last Elf, well that was what Gandalf had made Aragorn think. Maybe I will add more Elves in but I'm not sure.  
  
Thank you for all the great reviews you had given me! In the next chapter, Aragorn will be twelve and celebrating his birthday with a cute seven-year- old Legolas! Tune in!  
  
Please review! It makes me write more and better. 


	3. Out in the Freedom

My Own Elf:  
  
  
  
MysticHakai24  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Out in the Freedom  
  
  
  
It has been years since young Prince Aragorn of Gondor had found Legolas in the forest. As the days passed, Aragorn began to wonder more and more of why a child, so innocent and young, could be found in the wild where all could attack. But it mattered to Aragorn not, as of now that is.  
  
The many years, a good five to six for a more accurate count, had not gone by without its suspicions. Many a time Lord Arathorn, current King of Gondor, had pondered over his son's ungradual change. It had happened so suddenly, Aragorn began staying in his room more than venturing in the wil like he used to love. And on occasions, he would have many conversations with the Royal Tailor, Arwen.  
  
Arathorn let his more mature mind get ahead of him and he mentally kicked himself for thinking such thoughts. Aragorn, his son, fancying the fair Awren? It seemed impossible, for it was, and yet not unbelievable. The two had suddenly began to spend much time together, but fair Arwen was so much older then Aragorn! The King growled and kicked himself again for such inapporpriate thoughts.  
  
Also, as a servant would pass by Aragorn's room, or whether a guard would be patroling that area, they could hear small whimpers in the room, and then a soft soothing voice. But they all shrugged it off. It did not go unnoticed, either, by the royal chefs that Aragorn was getting hungrier by the days for he snuck into the kitchens and out carrying more food with each day. But they simply thought of it as the time where all Men grew and needed more nutrients and meat to satisfy their bodies. And Aragorn let them think that.  
  
  
  
But now, it had been a good five to six years since Aragorn had heard the mournful wail in the forest. And it was almost the day of Aragorn's birth once more. He ascended one year more into age and was now twelve. Actually, he would be officially labeled as twelve in a day and a few hours more. For Prince Aragorn had not been born until late in the evening of the next day.  
  
Aragorn wished, hard and sincerely, that he could let Legolas out to play. For being seven and spending all those years of your life in a room in a rich and handsome palace did become weary and tiring. Legolas wanted to venture and be reckless, as most Elves were, in the wild. The blood in him of his now-mythical heritage was unrestful.  
  
While Aragorn was out, Legolas walked out upon the white balcony. He squealed in delight and was happy to see the forests of old and new, to feel the light breeze of the wind blow in his now-long and golden hair, and to be free.  
  
It was not truly being free, it was not really being able to just walk out. But it had been a while since Legolas had seen the skies once more or the great trees which bore such luscious fruit. And to breathe such natural and fresh air once more! To Legolas, a child trapped in secrecy for his heritage like a slave, it was greater than heaven.  
  
Not thinking with his great mind, Legolas leaned over the marble bar and caught glance of a few guards and many fair maidens gossiping with each other. He squealed once more in delight, though a little too loudly for the guards raised their heads and caught glimpse of him in less than a moment. They closed in on the balcony, glancing and looking up, pointing at Legolas as if he were a trapped child. As if he were falling instead of just leaning over a little.  
  
Legolas smiled at them innocently and ran back into Aragorn's room. The guards mistook this, and you could not blame them, as an invasion upon their future leader's own bedchamber. The guards ran into the room, knocking first of course so to show at least some respect. They scanned the room but found nothing of interest.  
  
Being small, slender, and agile, Legolas crawled pass the unsuspecting guards and warriors. He had not believed that it could be so simple as to get past Aragorn, his adar's, soldiers. But being an Elf let him be silent and almost invisible in his pale silver-ish clothing.  
  
Legolas had not tried to hide from the eyes of the people, but still he made it out without raising any suspicion. (They, as in the servants, all thought he was the child of one of the other maidens.) The doors leading out were heavy and could not be opened by Legolas. So he sat behind a white pillar, where there were not a lot of people running through. And there he stayed until a tall guard slammed the front doors opened. They parted widely and Legolas used this as a good chance to stretch his small legs and leave the palace for once.  
  
He was not disobeying Aragorn, for he remembered Adar saying: "Just have fun and do not be caught, my fair Legolas." Being young of course did not let Legolas know of the true meaning of those words which were to stay put.  
  
And Legolas ran through the door before they fell shut and was welcomed with the sight of nature, so real this time and so close so that he could touch. And touch he wanted to.  
  
So he set to it.  
  
  
  
Aragorn hated dressing up for many reasons. For one, the royal attire was tight and stuffy on him and two, he could never get them dirty which meant that he could not go outside to explore. But most importantly, he had to leave young Legolas with nothing to do.  
  
Aragorn wished that the other tailors would just hurry, or that it could have at least benn Lady Arwen for they could speak of nature or of Legolas together. It seemed that fair Lady Arwen loved nature dearly, as much or perhaps more than those Elves do.  
  
(Aragorn is innocent to the fact of Arwen's true nature.)  
  
A knock on the door broke the Prince's thoughts and he let the person in. It was a warrior who patroled the outside borders in the daytime. "Yes, fellow warrior?" Aragorn said while trying no to move, for it angered the tailor.  
  
"Prince Aragorn, sir. My men and I have seen a child hanging on your balcony. He ran into your bedchamber and by the time we wholy searched the room, he was gone. But some of the maidens said that they have seen him running through the main doors and into the old forests, sir. We do not think of this as very important, for it is a child, but we know the consequences of being in your room," the guard declared while bowing.  
  
Aragorn's mind screamed: Legolas! but he asked, "What did the child appear as?"  
  
"His hair is of finely-spooled gold which is long down past his shoulders, he is short and wore beautiful silver clothing. His facial appearence is unnatural and eerie, as in his beauty is of pale and a mischievious gleam in his large, emerald eyes."  
  
Aragorn was in no doubt now. He ripped away from the tailor causing her to curse and scowl and he put on his vest and grabbed his daggers. "There is not emergency," Aragorn lied. "But I will search for the child in the woods for good experience as I have not ventured in the wild for loong a time. Do not follow me or try finding me until nightfall."  
  
He came to the large main doors and pushed them open. As they spread, Aragorn felt redeemed in the sun's natural light. "It has been too long," he muttered softly, "I have been imprisoned for far too long a time." But his thoughts were on Legolas. And although the boy was lost, Aragorn could not help bu feel happy that he could play around and get dirty and run without being scolded for. He was out.  
  
And the reason was to find his young Elf.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::  
  
Er, was that okay? I hope it went all right, the chapter, I mean. Thank you for the reviews! It made me really excited! ^-^  
  
I just had to make a Hide-and-Seek part. The birthday part will come though. And I'm having trouble on how to fit in the slash, maybe I won't have it because of Legolas being so young. But it's all up to you. A writer does a lot (not everything) for his / her readers! ^-^  
  
And I just saw The Two Towers! It was so cool! Did anyone notice the A/L hints or am I just being paranoid? Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter out quickly. Review if you will to support me!  
  
  
  
... 


End file.
